<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wilted by StressedAndQueer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580643">Wilted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedAndQueer/pseuds/StressedAndQueer'>StressedAndQueer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Dragons, Elves, Fantasy, Good and Evil, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Original Character(s), Slow To Update, Trigger Warnings, adventure typical violence, but only for violence, original creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedAndQueer/pseuds/StressedAndQueer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody ever believed the legend of the sorcerer was true, nobody except Prince Grayson. The sorcerer who was infected by evil, sealing away the good in him until someone can release it. When signs of his return start sowing up, it's up to our prince to find the sorcerer. With the threats of a greater evil growing closer, the fate of the world rests on the shoulders of our young prince. Will he be able to save the sorcerer before it's too late.</p><p>*Please note that there might be some triggering content, triggers will be placed at the beginning of the chapters*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wilted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No trigger warnings for this chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They say that there was once a sorcerer who had unbelievable power. He could create entire kingdoms with the wave of a hand and destroy them with a blink of an eye. Some say he could even create life. He became one of the most loved, and feared, people in the entire world. Kings would often try to get him as an ally, but he would always refuse. Women swooned over him but none ever caught his eye. Well, that is, except Adailine. Adailine was an enchantress of beauty as well as magic. One look was all it took for the sorcerer to fall madly in love with her. He asked for her hand in marriage and she agreed, but only if he brought her a single red rose. So he did. On the night of the new moon, he gave her a single red rose. Adailine looked at the flower and it withered to dust in her hands. She blew the dust in his face and cast her spell. The spell altered him, capturing everything that good and pure and destroying it all. Or so she thought, her spell was not strong enough to turn him completely. Despite her best efforts, good still remained in him, locked away in his soul, sealed until it could be set free. With a wave of his hand, she was gone. He ran into the forest that day, never to be seen again. Though, they say that he will return when a greater evil roams the land. When he returns, someone will need to unseal the good trapped within him and free him from the spell. They say we will know when the Earth wilts away in the season of rebirth,” the queen read, closing the book in her lap. </p><p> </p><p>“Mother, why doesn’t the sorcerer have a name,” Her son asked. Queen Claire looked at her son, his grey eyes showing nothing but wonder and curiosity. “</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they say that is a key to releasing him from the spell. You see, a persons’ power is only as good as the name they call themselves,” She explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that,” The boy questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, your name is who you are. It’s connected to you, your morals and most importantly, who you are. A name is more important than you realize Gray,” The queen chuckled. She got up from her seat and put the book away on the shelf. </p><p> </p><p>“Mother, is he really going to come back,” the boy asked. He looked down at his blankets and played with his thumbs. That was always something he did when he was anxious. His mother looked at him and smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“No my dear, it’s only a legend. Now time for bed,” She said. She kissed her son on the forehead before going to the candle that sat next to his bed. She blew it out and walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Grayson didn’t believe that it was just a legend. Something deep inside of him told him that all of it was true. The legend was true and nothing could convince him otherwise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, this is me trying something new. I'll be honest, I'm terrified to upload this. This is the first time I'm uploading an original story. Tell me if you all like it so far. I'm also always open to constructive criticism.  I hope you enjoyed the story so far!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>